carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuir sub-sector
The Cuir Subsector is located to the galactic north east of the main Carthax sector, and was discovered and conquered during the Nakt crusade in the 8th century of M32. Typical pronunciation of the subsector name is with a soft C, similar to "Sear" - the origin of these unusual linguistics is unknown. =History (incomplete)= * 828.M32: Nakt Crusade begins. * 832.M32: Nakt Crusade discovers the Penitence system on the fringes of what would later be considered the Cuir Subsector. * 837.M32: Further major warp routes are discovered, and the crusade splits off in several directions. * 850-859.M32: Many of the conquered worlds are colonised by regiments from the crusade, leaving many populations with distinctive population traits that endure to this day. * 865.M32: The discovery of the Cerestne system marks what is generally considered the close of the Nakt crusade. * 679-685.M33: The Scaro passage linking the Cuir sub-sector with the economically prosperous Alykia sector is discovered. * 825.M34: Sub-sector Governor Assiran attempts to establish a Cuir sub-sector specific currency. Following mass confusion and revolt amongst the population, Assiran is deposed by members of his cabinet. * 012.M35: Waaagh Oddgob threatens Cuir sub-sector, first hitting the Penitence system. Defeated by Battlefleet Carthax and the Black Templar strike cruiser Gauntlet of Duty. * Early M36: The Age of Apostasy: ** Scholars tend to associate the peak in the deaths of high ranking officials in the sub-sector with assassination orders issued either by Goge Vandire himself or one of his supporters. * 455.M36: Chief Librarian Tokten of the Sons of Orrus Chapter predicts a dark force will arise in the Cuir sub-sector and ravage the Carthax sector. * 993.M36: Excavations on Ilithyia uncover ancient prophecies pertaining to dark secrets from the Antonine Cluster entering the Cuir sub-sector and extinguishing all life in the Carthax sector. * 914-937.M41: Warlord Imylosst's traitor forces launch a massive assault on the neighbouring Alykia sector. * 938.M41: Cerestne system in the sector north-west declared to be in a state of war with the fallen Alykia Sector. * 987.M41: Benoit de la Bassier named as the 532nd (and current incumbent) Master of Logistics. * 011.M42: Following the death of Corporal Aderyn Aeslin (later to be posthumously canonised as an Imperial Saint) in the Ilithyian War, widespread violent civil unrest spreads throughout the northern reaches of the sector, with the damage estimated at 450 million souls and 700 billion Throne Gelt. * 012.M42: The Inquisition rapidly suppresses the existence of a system codenamed "Scylla", following its sudden disappearance from real-space. Investigation by the Ordo Malleus shows that a tainted alien warp-gate has dragged the world and a now interconnected twin on the Eastern Fringe (codenamed "Kharybdis") into a sub-plane of reality. Both worlds, while still accessible by their normal warp routes, are quarantined. =Regions of Cuir= The Cuir sub-sector contains data official administrative regions, as well as several astrographical ones. Administration Regions Antonine cluster Although many sources do not consider the Antonine cluster to be an official part of the Cuir sub-sector, the region has long since ceased to be productive or prosperous enough to justify being separately administrated. At present, the region is therefore administrated through the Cuir sub-sector hierarchy. It is to be found to the galactic west of the central Cuir sub-sector. Astridia system * Perdido: Hive World. Populace lives aboard four orbital rings. Adeptus Mechanicus shipyard. Bastian's system * Hide: Feral World. Failed colony. Cessorin system * Cessorin Rex: Shrine World. No longer on Carthaxian pilgrimage route. Maastrick system * Hadros-Bell - Twin Agri-Worlds. Melkner system Meonoro system * Meonoro ** Feral world. Agri World struck by comet in 981.M41 Nyo system * Kayan ** Xenos World. Cardinal World lost to the orkoid menace. Rest * Jacinto ** Dead World. Virus outbreak 005.M42 System 567a * H-04 ** Feral World. Small indigenous human populace. Xenos ruins. Velkman system * Lucan ** Feral World. Former civilised world. Zephyr system * Bolo ** Civilised World. Sealed habitats amongst ammonia glaciers. Kaeyn region The Kaeyn region covering most of the east of the Cuir sub-sector. Eiburn zones (Note: Some sources list the name as Ienurb, believed to be the proliferation of a transcription error). * Eiburian asteroid fields ** Source of much of the subsector's promethium fuel. Ismene system * Ismene VII - Death world. Very low population. Under consideration for extensive terraforming to become a civilised-class world. * Ismene IX - Hive World. Primary export is military materiel. Mapane system * Mapane IV - Agri/Garden world. Abnormally low psyker rates. Solemne system The sub-sector Adeptus Mechanicus enclave, and home to both of the sub-sector's two Forge Worlds. * Solemne II ** Mining World * Solemne IV ** Forge World. Primary shipyards within the sub-sector. * Solemne V ** Forge World. Home of the Solemne Titan Legion, Legio Ruber. Theklae system * Theklae II - Hive World Tryphosa system * Tryphosa III - Civilised world Tyrien region The Tyrien region consists of most of the central Cuir sub-sector. Cerestne system Commonly known as the "Ilityhia system" after the common name of its only inhabited world. * Ilithyia (Cerestne XVII) ** Fortress world (formerly Paradise World). The only inhabited world in the system, and the primary defensive location against attacks from the Alkyia sector. * Cerestne XVIII - Dead world. Harbours a small number of Inquisition vaults. Maedai system * Maedai III- Mining/Industrial world. * Maedai IV - Civilised world. Main system world. Extensive orbital environments and facilities. Pexir system * Pexir II - Agri world. * Pexir III - Hive World. Known for its city fighting regiments. * Pexir V - Research world. Pressurised dome enviroments. Rarias system * Rarias II - Cardinal world * Rarias III - Civilised world Tarrag system * Tarrag IV - Civilised world. Primary sub-sector Inquisitorial fortress. ERROR: Systems missing administrative data Aranato system * Data Kalasa system Penitence system * Ptolemy: Hive world. Plasteel, small arms and textile production. ** Murdoch's Folly: Death world. Ravaged by earthquakes. Small feral population. ** Almagest: Civilised world. Administratum facilities, Schola Progenium and Inquisitorial Fortress. ** Parr: Civilised world. Mining. Home of minor religious sect. **Penitence Station: Orbital facility. Shipyard, trade. Toros system * Imshee: Hive World. Adeptus Mechanicus demesnes. Astrographical Regions Dioklesian nebula A supernova remnant towards the north-west of the Cuir Subsector, and a rich source of rare elements. However, proximity to the nebula causes terminal cascade feedback in Gellar fields, and it is therefore classified as one of the most dangerous warp anomalies in the Carthax sector. ERROR: ASTROGRAPHICAL DATA INCOMPLETE Category:Fluff Category:Carthaxian astrography Category:Carthaxian sub-sectors Category:Sub-classified